Adventures In Glowfur Sitting
'Adventures In Glowfur Sitting '''is the 44th episode of Season 11. Summary Cassie asks Miles and Loretta to watch her pet glowfur Bitty while she and the Star Darlings are on a secret field trip to the Crystal Mountains, but just when they thought it was easy, Miles and Loretta find it harder than Cassie says. Plot The episode begins in Miles' bedroom were Miles is drawing a romantic picture of him and Cassie on his new drawing pad he got from Scarlet on his birthday. The drawing showed a grown up version of himself as Prince Charming and Cassie as Cinderella dancing, plus a night sky with stars, red roses, and a clock that stroke midnight. Just then, Miles' Star Zap glowed and beeped signaling to him that a Star Darling is calling him. When he went to answer the call, Miles was surprised to see that it was Cassie as he quickly hides the drawing behind his back while slightly blushing and giving his friend an awkward smile before asking her what's up. Cassie tells Miles that she and the Star Darlings are going up to the Crystal Mountains on their first Star Darling field trip, but she also tells him that she needs his help watching her pet glowfur, Bitty. As Cassie asked Miles if he would do that, Miles excitedly answers yes and Cassie gave him a relieved smile and thanks him before ending the call. This was going to be a great day for Miles! The next day, Miles was putting on his belt buckle Wish Pendant around his waist just when there was an answer at the door. As the door opened, Cassie (in her Wishling form) comes in with Bitty, a brush, some glowfur food, and a list of things for Miles to help him take care of Bitty, and finally a glowfur bed for Bitty to sleep in. After handing all the stuff to Miles, Cassie gives Miles some instructions for taking care of Bitty but Miles was lost in thought as he was staring at Cassie in a loving stare. When Cassie noticed, she asked Miles if he was listening which snaps Miles out of his trance and he stammers out a yes, then promises that he'll take good care of Bitty for Cassie. Smiling, Cassie throws her arms around Miles and give him a big thank you hug which made Miles blush and grin goofily. After ending the hug, Cassie leaves the Stellosphere and waves goodbye to Miles before unfolding her shooting star and riding it back to Starland. After Cassie left, Miles lets out a happy sigh and decides that he should get to work on taking care of Bitty. So, he turned to look down at Bitty, but she was gone! Miles and MERC searched around the Stellosphere for the little glowfur as they looked in the bridge, then the dock, the kitchen, and the living room. Then, Miles heard the sound of purring as he turned to see the glowing pink ball of fur sitting at the table. Trivia * Cassie introduces Bitty to Miles and MERC for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Miles images Category:Pet images